Response
by karet gelang
Summary: Ada hari di mana Tsukishima merespon setiap perkataan Yamaguchi dengan sangat baik. TsukkiYama.


**A/N: Fic singkat untuk OTePeh tercinta. Tapi beneran... ini masih TsukkiYama fest, kan, yak? Masih, kan? Kan? /ditabok /menghilang**

* * *

**Response**

**.**

**Haikyuu punya Furudate Haruichi**

**.**

**Warning: Missed typos, berusaha IC (semoga nggak OOC, amin.), dan lain-lain(?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Baru saja ia membuka kelopak mata, tetapi saat itu juga sinar jingga langsung mencolok pupilnya tanpa ampun. Kedua matanya refleks mengerjap, ia tidak menyangka harus ada di tempat seperti ini.

Eh, lagipula ia juga tidak tahu ini dimana.

"Ugh…" Yamaguchi mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Sontak tangannya terangkat—mengelus pelipisnya sendiri, tapi tertahan. Badannya sungguh lemas, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bertanya-tanya.

_Ini ada apa, ya? Aku dimana?_

Lalu netranya fokus ke arah jendela, cahaya sore hari menerpa wajahnya yang menampakkan kerutan bingung. Harusnya ia berada di gedung olahraga saat ini, berlatih sesuai dengan agenda latihan hari ini. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia bisa tertidur di… _Oh iya, ini kan UKS._

Yamaguchi membiarkan roda gigi dalam otaknya bekerja. Dan **_bingo!_**

Bola voli (hasil _spike_ dari Asahi) meluncur cepat, mengenai batang hidung dan mimisan. Berniat mendudukkan diri ke kursi samping arena tapi badannya malah limbung—sehingga secara otomatis kepalanya menumbuk lantai. "Hebat, yang tadi itu pasti _critical hit_," desis Yamaguchi sambil kembali memijat pelipis. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, jika sudah jam segini pasti sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Yamaguchi lantas merogoh saku—_damn_. Ia baru ingat jika ia sendiri masih memakai celana pendek khusus latihan—yang tentu saja tidak ada sakunya. Niat untuk menelepon seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan usai sudah. "Aku ditinggal sendiri…" gumam Yamaguchi dengan nada melas. Tsukishima yang notabene selalu merasa 'masa bodoh' dengan apapun pasti sudah pulang mendahuluinya dari tadi.

Berpikir untuk mengambil tas dan segera pulang, si duabelas kini mencoba untuk turun dari kasur yang tinggi kakinya lumayan itu.

"Bisakah sedetik saja kau tidak merepotkan seseorang?" Dengusan kesal terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Yamaguchi refleks menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, Tsukki. Kupikir kau pulang duluan, jadi—Eh? TSUKKI?!" Yamaguchi tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba saja sesosok tiang listrik muncul di hadapannya, berdiri dengan gaya angkuh. Kedua tangannya tampak kerepotan memegang tas miliknya sendiri serta…

"Tasku! _Arigato, ne,_ Tsukki." Berlari-lari kecil dengan sedikit terhuyung juga dihiasi wajah inosen, Yamaguchi mengambil tasnya dari tangan Tsukishima. Tidak lupa ia berikan senyuman tanda ucapan terima kasih yang kedua, sementara Tsukishima hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Nah, sekarang ayo pulang," ujar Yamaguchi kepada pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Kau tahu, yang tadi itu kelewat idiot."

"Aaa… _etto_…" Badan kurus itu kini mematung, jangan sangka Yamaguchi sudah kebal akan hal ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia selalu bersama dengan Tsukishima sejak kecil tidak mengubah apapun—bagaimanapun juga, ejekan Tsukishima selalu melesat dan menghujam tepat di dada. Yamaguchi menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit sakit hati?

"Jangan pernah membodohiku, Yamaguchi. Bahkan sebelum insiden voli itu, aku sudah tahu kalau akhir-akhir kau sedang tidak sehat." _Ah, apakah ini yang namanya horror?_ Yamaguchi membatin ngeri, mengingat Tsukishima hanya mengeluarkankalimat panjang seperti itu hanya pada waktu-waktu sakral saja. Saat ini ia tidak berani menatap manik coklat pemuda di depannya. Dan Yamaguchi mulai berpendapat jika menatap sepatunya sendiri jauh lebih baik. Sejuta kali lebih baik.

Keheningan merambat melalui partikel udara di sekitar mereka. Keduanya bahkan baru sadar jika sedari tadi mereka tidak beranjak sejengkalpun dari ruang UKS. Tsukishima lalu berbalik, membuka pintu dan kembali berucap, membuyarkan lamunan Yamaguchi akan betapa dekatnya ujung sepatu Tsukishima dengan miliknya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu sebelum pulang. Kutunggu di luar, jangan lama," kata Tsukishima sebelum benar-benar keluar dari UKS. Yamaguchi mengangguk, suaranya hilang entah kemana—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

**.**

**-Banyak orang bilang, berucap lebih mudah ketimbang bertindak. Tapi bagiku keduanya sama-sama sulit. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut hal tentangmu.-**

**.**

"Lamban." Singkat, padat, dan nyelekit. Mulut Tsukishima mungkin memang benar-benar harus dicuci dengan larutan natrium hipoklorit. Mendengar itu Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum canggung, buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat sebelum teman kecilnya tersebut mulai berkoak lagi.

Hari ini memang sedikit berbeda. Sudah menjadi tradisi pulang sekolah jika Yamaguchi akan terus mengoceh dengan Tsukishima sebagai pendengar baiknya. Oke, biasanya orang itu malah tidak mendengarkan sama sekali—headphone senantiasa bertengger nyaman di kedua kupingnya. Tapi toh, Yamaguchi tak keberatan. Ia masih bisa mendengar Tsukishimayang merespon setiap perkataannya dengan gumaman; "Mm—hmm?", "Wew.", atau mungkin jika sedang beruntung, Yamaguchi akan mendapat balasan, "Berisik, Yamaguchi.".

Semuanya simpel jika bersama Tsukishima. Tapi di detik ini semua pernyataan di atas tidak berlaku. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk di pikiran masing-masing.

Sesekali Yamaguchi kembali mendesis, berusaha menahan pusing yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. _Spike Asahi-san memang luar biasa,_ pikirnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyempatkan meminum obat sakit kepala di lemari UKS tadi.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan orang di sampingnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Cara berjalan Yamaguchi kini sedikit meliuk, bergerak zig-zag, terkadang badannya malah terlalu condong ke depan. 'Kalau terjatuh, aku tidak akan mau menangkapnya.' Tsukishima meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bisa gawat jika mereka tertangkap basah dalam **posisi menangkap kekasih yang terjatuh** layaknya _scene_ di sinetron-sinetron murahan.

"Yamaguchi, jalanlah yang benar." Cukup sudah, Tsukishima akan mengakhiri ini semua.

"Habisnya, kepalaku pusing sekali," jawab Yamaguchi seadanya, mulai berandai dapat berlari secepat kilat supaya ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk tercinta.

"Akan aku katakan pada Daichi_-san_ tentang ketidakhadiranmu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, jadi besok kau tidak perlu datang latihan."

"Eeh?! Jangan…" Bahu Yamaguchi merosot. Di tim ia hanya sebagai pemain pengganti, bagaimana mau maju jika karena insiden sepele seperti ini saja ia sudah membolos latihan. Yamaguchi menggeleng pelan, ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua netra di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam tersebut. "Besok pasti sudah sembuh, aku yakin. Aku akan tetap akan mengikuti latihan," imbuhnya dengan nada mantap.

"Idiotmu tingkat berapa, sih? Kau ini sakit," balas Tsukishima, pedas.

"Tidak, kok. Cuma kelelahan saja."

"Butuh istirahat panjang, kalau begitu…"

Kalah telak.

"Ugh…" Yamaguchi lupa, peluangnya untuk menang dalam berdebat dengan Tsukishima adalah satu banding seribu. Sambil terus berjalan, mereka enggan memulai pembicaraan lagi. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan, suasana yang begitu mendayu-dayu untuk kedua sosok remaja yang anti melankolis ini. Yamaguchi mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, tingkah Tsukishima berubah drastis hari ini. Sedikit lebih peduli, meskipun kata-kata kasar tetap tidak hilang dari setiap pengucapannya. Atau mungkin otak Yamaguchi sendiri yang sedang tidak beres. Dia Tsukishima, dan seorang Tsukishima tidak pernah menaruh empati pada orang lain. Ya, seingatnya sih begitu.

"Mungkin sehari saja."

"Apanya?" tanya si kacamata, meskipun aslinya ia benar-benar tau maksud dari kawannya tersebut.

"Aku akan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan besok," jawab Yamaguchi setengah hati. Sepertinya Tsukishima memang sedang mengerjainya. Si blonde tertawa singkat nan mengejek, membuat wajah Yamaguchi tertekuk menjadi beberapa lipatan.

Satu hal lagi yang baru disadari oleh Yamaguchi, mengapa jarak sekolah ke rumahnya terasa begitu sangat jauh? Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, tapi gang pembatas dimana rumah Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi terpisah belum terlihat juga. Yamaguchi _sweatdrop_ secara imajiner. _Mengapa waktu juga terasa berlalu sangat lambat? Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_ batin Yamaguchi sedikit frustasi.

"Cepat sembuh."

Detik itu juga Yamaguchi merasa terlempar ke dunia lain. Tengkuknya merinding, begitu pula dengan kedua sisi lengannya. Kepalanya mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa yang barusan berbicara adalah si sombong Tsukishima. Sejenak kedua netra itu bertemu, singkat tapi jelas. Terdapat makna tersirat di balik iris kecoklatan tersebut. Merasa situasi semakin berjalan aneh, Yamaguchi langsung kembali menatap jalanan. Tatapan Tsukishima barusan seperti sesuatu yang baru. Bukan intimidasi, bukan merendahkan, juga bukan tatapan datar seorang Tsukishima. Bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa,Yamaguchi memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Tawa hambar. "Terima ka—"

"—Dan lain kali berhentilah bertingkah seperti idiot." Nah kan, belum sampai menit kelima sejak Tsukishima mengucapkan sesuatu yang baik, tabiatnya dalam berkata kejam kembali lagi. Tapi sungguh, Yamaguchi bersyukur akan hal ini. Itu artinya, Tsukishima masih seratus persen waras. "Ehehehe…" Yamaguchi tertawa bodoh.

"Dan hanya karena kau, Daichi menuntaskan latihan tepat setelah aku membawamu ke UKS. Semua jadi repot dan mencemaskanmu, tahu."

"Eh? Sebegitunya, kah?"

Tsukishima mendecak kesal. "Jika kau sakit, lebih baik ambil ijin untuk tidak latihan. Sekarang siapa yang direpotkan? Aku."

Yamaguchi mengunci mulutnya kuat-kuat. Sekali lagi ia lupa jika Tsukishima adalah jenis-jenis orang yang tidak mau direpotkan sama sekali. Yamaguchi jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, apalagi setelah tahu jika latihan hari ini dibatalkan. "G—Gomen, Tsukki…" ucap Yamaguchi lirih.

"Tak apa. Aku menyuruhmu ijin besok karena aku tidak ingin kau semakin kelelahan…" Tsukishima mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku ingin kau tetap bisa latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh setelahnya. Bukan malah melamun sampai-sampai dilempar bola voli pun kau malah tidak menghindar sama sekali. Seperti yang tadi, contohnya."

**.**

**-Tanpa kau sadari, aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Melindungimu. Tapi jika dengan tindakan kau tetap tidak bisa menyadarinya… apakah dengan mengutarakan semuanya seperti ini membuatmu mengerti?-**

**.**

"Lain kali pikirkanlah orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Mereka peduli, dan sekalipun tidak ingin melihatmu 'terjatuh'. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Samar-samar Yamaguchi dapat mendengar suara gagak bersautan menggema di gang kecil tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Wah… ini pertama kalinya aku diceramahi oleh Tsukki, loh. Hehehehe…"

Tidak mungkin bagi Yamaguchi untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya mencairkan suasana—meskipun kenyataannya saat ini suasana sama sekali tidak membeku, justru hangat. Sangat hangat sampai-sampai pipi Yamaguchi terasa panas dibuatnya. Perutnya tergelitik, dalam lubuk hatinya ada sesuatu yang membuncah, melompat-lompat—mendesak untuk keluar. _Mengapa, ya… langkah kaki ini menjadi terasa lebih ringan…_

"Tck. Diam, Yamaguchi."

"_Gomen_, Tsukki~"

Kala itu, surya mengintip dari ufuk barat. Menyisakan mega merah di tengah suara langkah kaki serta tawa kecil seorang Yamaguchi Tadashi. Dan Tsukishima Kei menyukainya.

**.**

**-Bahkan jika kau benar-benar 'jatuh' sekalipun, aku bersedia menjadi orang pertama yang merentangkan tanganku untukmu.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
